supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Takumi Sato hacks onto Kazuki Sato's account/@comment-3969350-20130818222545
Ugh, why did you hack Kazuki's account, Takumi? Takumi: "AND YOUR REVIEW BETTER BE A GOOD ONE!" Sophie the Otter: "I'm not going to review anything right now. Thank you very much." Reicheru: "Hey Sophie, guess who is gonna own Takumi?" Sophie the Otter: "Us?" Reicheru: "Yeah!" turns to Takumi Reicheru: "Alright Taku." Takumi: "HOW DARE YOU CALL ME THAT!" Sophie: "C'mon, Reich, let's attack him!" and Reicheru attack Takumi with Water Storm and Chaos Flame respectively who is Crazy Form 10, attacks Sophie and Reicheru with Vomit Shock Wave and Asteroid Crazy respectively Reicheru: "Ouch! We might as well have to disable your Wonder Guard with our Wonder Guard disabling attacks! BUT I'M OKAY!" uses Vomit Shock-Proof Fire Reicheru: "This attack deflects your own, you are weak to your own attacks unless you use them." Alessandro: "Say my attacks are cool Reicheru, you say fire is beautiful but it's not!" Reicheru: "Alessandro, your attacks are f***ing disgusting, I have far better attack names than that!" Alessandro: "Whatever. ASTEROID CRAZY!" uses Asteroid Crazy, smothering Vomit Shock-Proof Fire Reicheru: "(bleep) you're good against me, Alessandro! BUT THAT'S NOT FOR LONG!" uses Asteroid Crazy and Vomit Shock-Proof Fire shields Reicheru: "TRY AND ATTACK ME NOW!" Sophie: "No offense, Reicheru, but I think Takumi is way easier to defeat than Alessandro." Reicheru: "I know that. but he might be hard because the annoying, ugly, Todaro twit(bleep) is defending him." Sophie: "So what do we do?" Takumi: "CRAZY PLANET DELUXE!" goes into Crazy Form 4 goes into Crazy Form 10 goes into Crazy Form 10 uses Shield Punch shields crack Sophie: "Don't worry, Reicheru! I have a big shield that is made out of the same material as the walls of the Gadadhara Bobbalu school!" Sophie: "Boy, it has not a good handling. And it has a huge attack cooldown, though." goes into Demonic Form 10 Reicheru: "TRY THIS OUT FOR SIZE!" turns into Crazy Form L uses Shield Magnet, taking Sophie's shield Sophie: "Hey! Give me the shield back or I will snatch it from you!" goes into Crazy Form L uses Planet Eruption uses Chaos Flame, but fail goes into Denomic Form L and Takumi both go into Crazy Form M goes into Entei Form 10 million Reicheru: "DEATH FIRE!" uses Death Fire Reicheru: "This attack is impossible to avoid, and it kills your Wonder Guard, making you f***in' useless." Sophie: "And when you lose your Wonder Guard, I will attack you and I can retrieve my shield from you!" and Takumi both go into New Form G before the Death Fire could even strike Takumi: "Entei Form 10 million is your limit, G refers to 1 billion." death fire strikes, but fails to give damage or destroy a wonder guard goes into Entei Form Burst Power Infinite and uses Death-Fire again Alessandro: "WHAT?!" uses Vomit Shock Dark Hurricane uses Ace of Spades Flare and does not miss, however, Alessandro and Takumi hardly take any damage Entei Form Burst Power Infinite form fades the Good Witch comes in uses Vomit Shock Extreme Storm transforms in Entei Form Fire Form